Yakuzas White Lion
by Dovahkiin Samuel
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Nisekoi. Chitoge has Tsugumi, Marika has Honda, Raku doesn't have a bodyguard at all...right? Right? ONESHOT!
**Yo, Dovahkiin Samuel here with another story...another Naruto story. Yes, all of my stories are about Naruto... So anyways, I like Nisekoi, I like Naruto, they both start with N and there's an n in Illuminati, so I'm putting this out. It's a oneshot. That being said, I'm new to Oneshots and probably did it wrong.**

By now, it was no secret that Chitoge's family were gangsters. The fact was further proven when Tsugumi, Chitoge's personal guard, showed up one day and challenged Raku to a duel. It also wasn't a secret that Raku is from a family of Yakuza and the many girls that have been around him were dangerous, like Tachibana who was the daughter of the police director of Japan. What not many people knew, though, was Raku had his own guardian. A child found in the forest, raised to be the "royal guard" of the Yakuza. He was sent off to a separate island for special training and taking on jobs to support the family. Now, jobs complete and training finished, he returns... Naruto, the Yakuza's White Lion.

"Honey, we're going to be late because of you." Chitoge Kirisaki said to her 'boyfriend' Raku Ichijou with a tick mark above her brow. To some, it could be obvious she used the term, 'Honey' very lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but it wasn't me who spent 20 minutes window shopping." Raku replied, a tick mark also forming over his brow as well.

The predicament for these two was certainly a complicated one. You see, Raku Ichijou is the son of the boss for the biggest Yakuza family in the city, Shuei-Gumi.

Chitoge Kirisaki was the daughter of the boss for a major American gang, Beehive, which moved to the same city. To avoid a war that would end in a bloody massacre, the two bosses hatched the plan for their children to pretend to be in love. The problem? These two hate each other, leaving us with the current fake you see now.

"Oh, hubby you know just what to say!" Chitoge said, winding her arm, preparing for a punch, only to be interrupted when someone bumped into Raku, knocking him down.

"Oi, my bad." The figure said, offering a hand. The figure was a guy as far as the two could tell, with three whisker like scars on each cheek. He had messy blonde hair and red eyes. The guy in front of them wore a black yukata with a golden cherry blossom tree design on it's left side with black hakama as bottoms. The teen had a sword adjusted on his waist and two short blades right next to it. He had his left hand stretched to pull the boy up and in his right was a old traditional umbrella. He had notably toned muscles and overall looked like someone that shouldn't be messed with.

'Is he a cosplayer? Or worse, is there a rival yakuza trying to move in?' Raku thought to himself. "No need to worry, I should've watched where I was going." Raku said as he was helped up.

"Yo, sorry to ask, but do you guys know how to get to the local school?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're actually headed there right now. My name is Chitoge Kirisaki." Chitoge said with a smile.

"I'm Raku Ichijou."

"Naruto."

"...that's it?" Raku asked.

"I was an orphan, no parents, no last name." He replied simply.

 _'That escalated way to quickly.'_ Raku and Chitoge thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Raku said as he scratched the back of his head. He asked the question that resulted in this situation, so he kind of felt guilty.

"Why would you be? Not like ya killed em." Naruto replied in a carefree manner while picking his ear, making the two sweat drop. "I don't like pity. At all. So about the school?"

"Ah, right. Let's walk there together!" Chitoge said cheerfully, attempting to lighten the mood. Naruto reached in his yukata and pulled out a miniature sun dial, holding it up.

"We're going to be late, what are the directions?" He asked seriously.

"Uhh, about two blocks that way, take a left and then four blocks straight and it's on the righ-"

Naruto pulled his umbrella in, fastening it before grabbing the two and sprinting. He got to the left turn down the empty streets before he dove over a sniper bullet. Dropping the two behind a car as he sat there with his back to the car as well, he assessed the situation.

"What the hell is going on?!" Raku asked frantically. "Rival Yakuza?!"

"Sounds like...a .338. A beehive favorite." Naruto said.

"What?!" Chitoge whispered.

"Why are your guys shooting at us?!" Raku whispered heatedly.

"Why are you two whispering?" Naruto interjected.

"This all has to be a misunderstanding!" Chitoge whispered.

"This is the Beehive, let Ojou-sama go immediately and come with your hands held out above your head!" A female voice yelled out from atop a building across the street.

"See? That's Tsugumi, my best friend, she'll listen!" Chitoge thought.

"You're safe." Naruto said as he grabbed Raku's school bag and took a piece of paper out. He balled it up and tossed it upwards, only for it to be shot. "I'm not."

"Let me-" Chitoge was interrupted when Naruto unsheathed his two short swords.

"Those are real?!" Raku shouted. _'He HAS to be a rival Yakuza, I know all my dads men!'_

Naruto twisted to a crouched position as he jumped on top of the car. A single shot was fired. Chitoge's eyes were wide at the kill attempt and even wider when Naruto stood his ground. Both Raku and her eyes grew wider when Naruto slashed one of his short swords and deflected it.

After that, the sound of an assault rifle cocking could be heard through the empty street and Naruto jumped down from the car. Tsugumi jumped from the three story building while unloading her clip at her target. Naruto ran and deflected what bullets he didn't dodge. Tsugumi grabbed a flag pole at the second story, swinging and rolled onto the ground, running adjacent to her target while still firing. She inwardly cursed when she began hearing clicks.

Naruto took the opportunity to close in, running across the street and jumping over the hood of a car for a drop kick. Tsugumi jumped to dodge as Naruto twisted and scraped the floor a bit before rushing, sheathing his blades as Tsugumi dropped her rifle. Naruto threw a punch that was blocked as he moved his foot to avoid a stomp.

Tsugumi threw a kick that was checked, but instantly threw a mid kick afterwards. Naruto grabbed her leg, about to bring an elbow down on her knee before Tsugumi hopped and brought her other leg around, kicking him in the jaw.

Naruto twisted his body to attempt a spinning back fist, but Tsugumi ducked and used his arm to pull him, moving out of the way so he hit the window that was behind her. As he bounced off she twisted and kicked him back into it, breaking the window. She huffed as she stood and dusted herself off, only to bend back to narrowly dodge a chair being thrown.

She recovered from the bend to find a foot in her gut. Naruto raised his foot to a perfect standing split as he jumped and brought his other foot up to kick her away, twisting in the air to land on his feet and continue his charge. Tsugumi twisted in the air as well and landed on her hands, flipping multiple times to evade Naruto's strikes. She showed off great acrobatic skills, pushing off of her hands to tuck herself into a ball, back flipping before extending her body again, kicking Naruto away.

Naruto twisted from the kick, but recovered as he rushed again. He brought a strong fist towards Tsugumi's midsection which was blocked, though she winced at the power. Another fist was blocked and she was going to take her chance to counter, but a hard shoulder charge interrupted her and knocked her back.

On the floor, Tsugumi grabbed her back up pistol from her ankle holster and turned and aimed, being met with the tip of a short sword to her throat. Tsugumi was on her back on the floor with a short sword at her throat, Naruto was over her with the pistol at his forehead. The two stayed still, their stares daring the other to move.

Naruto then found himself on the floor with a red handprint on his cheek. Tsugumi gave her thanks as she got up, only to be knocked back down with the same red handprint as Naruto.

"You idiots! Look what you've done to the street!" Chitoge yelled as she gestured to the several cars with bullet holes in them, broken windows in shops etc.

"Wow wow wow! I wasn't the one shooting!"

Tsugumi turned quickly, "I would have never fired if you didn't attempt to kidnap Ojou!"

"Where the hell did kidnap come from?! We were going to school!"

"To be fair, you did kind of grab us without warning." Raku interjected. Naruto gave him a betrayed look. Off in the distance, police sirens could be heard, making the teens look at each other. They proceeded to run away from the scene.

At the school gates, the four walked in, Naruto slightly limping.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chitoge asked him. Raku looked deep in thought and Tsugumi was looking away with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I think I'm-oh that's a bullet wound." Naruto said as he slightly raised his hakama, which miraculously had no bullet holes in it, though there was a wound on his leg. He raised the back and saw there was no exit wound, meaning the bullet was in his leg.

Chitoge hit Tsugumi on top of the head, "You used live rounds?!"

"How are you not freaking out?!" Raku yelled. Naruto simply walked to a tree and sat at it as he reached into his Kimono, bringing out a gourd, surgical tweezers, staples, gauze and medical tape.

"Is he really going to-" Tsugumi asked herself out loud as Raku and Chitoge's eyes grew wide. Naruto swigged what was in the gourd before he used the tweezers to spread the wound and another to extract the bullet. He took another swig before he poured some on his wound, wincing as he did so.

 _'Staples?! This dude is insane!'_ Raku thought as he held his breakfast in. Naruto quickly put gauze and wrapped the medical tape. He got up, putting the things away and hopped on one foot over to the rest.

"...What Yakuza are you from?" Raku asked as he cautiously stared at the obvious assassin in front of him.

"Shuei-Gumi." Naruto stated as if he gave the info easily everywhere.

"Bull! I know everybody in my dads group!" Raku bit out. Naruto's eyes grew before he palmed his face, reaching in his kimono and pulling out a picture of Raku and staring between the two. He then reached again, pulling out an envelope and giving it to him. Raku looked over it, his eye lids tired from how many times they've widened today.

"You're my...bodyguard?"

"Beehive has their Black Tiger-" he said as he nodded at Tsugumi. "Shuei-Gumi made me the White Lion. How can I help?"

 **Shoo-bee-doo-ba! That's done. Yes, I did end it like that. Yeah I know, Nisekoi isn't primarily an action manga/anime, but, eh. I put Naruto in there. Course he shakes things up. My first oneshot, feels pretty good to put an idea and not have pressure to keep putting out chapters. Till next we meet, PEACE!**


End file.
